Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a conventional utility vehicle provided with a cabin front wall defining the front end of a cabin, and the cabin front wall includes a cabin front wall body separating the cabin and a bonnet chamber provided ahead of the cabin, and includes wheel housing walls separating the cabin and wheel housings at the right and left lower ends of the cabin front wall body. There are also provided guards covering the outer surfaces of the wheel housing walls (see U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,088, for example).
The guards are configured to prevent entry to the wheel housings, of obstacles such as rocks and branches hit (kicked up or splashed) by front wheels.